The present invention relates to an impact training device and, more particularly, to such a device that is lightweight and adjustable such that it can be conveniently used in the home to practice all forms of fighting sports, such as boxing or the martial arts.
Up to the present time, there has not been available a lightweight and adjustable training device for practicing fighting sports, such as boxing or the martial arts, other than the typical punching bags. In most cases, such punching bags have not been suitable for home use because of their heavy construction which makes them difficult to handle and install, and because of the noise and vibrations caused by such punching bags when used. Also, typical punching bags have not been constructed to be used both for boxing practice and the practice of martial arts, such as karate kicks or the like. Another disadvantage of the previously and presently used punching bags is that they are not constructed to simulate the motion of an actual opponent under sparring conditions.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a simple, lightweight and adjustable impact training device which can be used to practice all forms of fighting sports, such as boxing and the martial arts, and which simulates the motion of an actual opponent under sparring conditions. The impact training device of the present invention fulfills this need.